Antennas can be divided into two groups: directional and non-directional. Directional antennas are designed to receive or transmit maximum power in a particular direction. Often, a directional antenna can be created by using a radiating element and a reflective element.
In use, directional antennas may have a disadvantage of protruding. Often, the protrusion is because the directional antennas are attached as a separate component. A possible problem with directional antennas is many directional antennas have been designed or have been tuned for a desired radiation pattern but are not tuned with respect to one another. An additional possible problem is directional antennas can be difficult to use in a device with an unobtrusive form factor.
Many antennas, both directional and non-directional, are designed to radiate most efficiently at a particular frequency or in a particular frequency range. An antenna may be tuned to influence the antennas radiation pattern at a frequency. A problem with tuning antennas is the resulting radiation pattern can be altered by the device the antenna is included in or may be sub-optimal for a location or a particular application.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.